Kay-lee Forbes - The Vampire Dairies
by CassieGilbert
Summary: Kay-lee Forbes is Caroline's Twin sister. She has been living with her Dad and his Boyfriend. One day she got a phone call form Caroline asking her to pretend to be her while she goes away for a while. So she agreed. Now Kay-Lee has to become Caroline till she comes back. What will happen when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

When i got that phone call from Caroline asking me to go home and pretend to be her while she goes away for a while. I was unsure what to do, i kept telling her no but she would never listen. So she talked me into it. So hear i am on my way home while she is on her way to dad's house. She told me everything that was going on at home and that she was dating my best mate Matt. It was a shock when she told me that she wanted me to keep quiet and not tell him that i was really not Caroline.

I always hating lairing to people but she said i needed to. She gave me pictures of her other friends and all the different things that she is signed up to so i can keep up with what people would see her do. When i got home it was Founder's Day.

-

The first thing that i did was go and meet Matt also Bonnie. Me and Matt had just got of the Parade and was still in out costumes and god this dress hurt so much. How could Caroline do this all the time. Bonnie was taking pictures od us standing with each other. I was feeling really worried about would these people had me atfer they found out that i was not Caroline. "Say cheese!" Bonnie said about to take the photo but then i knew what Caroline told me to say.

So i turned to Matt and saw that he had a cast on, i remembered Caroline said how he got it, also it won't look good in the photos. "Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!" i said knowing that is something that Caroline would say. "Seriously?" Matt said looking at me, i was feeling like they would catch me out as i was not acting the way Caroline does.

"Yes!" I said more louder so that he would do it, Caroline was always a person to speck up what she thinks. "Okay, fine." Matt said giving me a smile which i returned. We both turned back to Bonnie and she tool a picture of us. "I want one with Bonnie now." i said moving over to Bonnie when Tyler came over to us and took the Carama from Bonnie. "Here, I can take it." Tyler says taking the phote.

"I'll be on the float." Matt said and left. I watched atfer him feeling sorry that he found his best mate making out with his mum. Also when he finds out what i am doing it will hurt him more.

Atfer that when it was later at night we was in the Grill and Tyler dad had send us to go hime. I was sitting in the back while Matt was sitting next to Tyler up front. As we was driving all of a sudden Tyler started screaming "What the hell is that?" He said as he screamed louder.

Tyler then lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream. "Tyler! Tyler!" i shouted as i took off my seat belt. The car was losing control and going all over the place. "Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!" Matt shouts. I try to grab the wheel, but i could reach and the car crashed into the wall with Tyler Screaming.

Me and Matt got out of the car as an ambulance arrived, i looked down to see that Tyler was on the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Matt said to me i just looked at him then back to Tyler.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." i said to him while watching what was happening to Tyler. "No, they need to check you out." Matt said "No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler." I said and watched.I looked to see the paramedics are examining Tyler. When everyone was looking atfer Tyler i felt really light headed and then ecerything went black.

"Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

When i woke up in hospital i was feeling really hungry for some strange reason. I called Caroline last night to tell her what happened about the crash. She said that i should just keep up what i am doing. I still remember that Elena came last night or was it Katherine. I don't know really. I stood up and make my way out of the room to see that the nurse is the only one in sight. "Excuse me? Where is everyone? i said wanting to know where everyone was.

The nurse looked up at me and said. "It's the middle of the night honey."

"It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by."

"She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven."

"But I'm hungry."

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse says i turned to go back to my room when i smell this wonderful smell, i looked around to see what it was but saw nothing. "What is that smell?" i said.

"Back to bed." The nurse says as she leaves the room but i stayed in the hallway, i start to looked everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. Something was pulling me towards the pouch and i touched it but the nurse comes back into the room.

" What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know."

"You need to go back to bed."

She takes me back to my room and leaves. When i sit down on my bed i take the blood pouch from my pocket. I look at the place it to my lips and i drink it but i quick throw it onto the floor. I then look down at the pouch on the floor, when i climbed down from my bed and picks it up. i starts drinking again and and some hurts in my month.  
-

Later that morning I was in my room. The curtains are drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. I tries to put my hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns. That is when Matt arrives with a tray of food.

"Your mom said you're not eating."

"It's gross."

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." I said as Matt comes closer to kiss me I panic but then I see that the light is going between us so I pull back a little.

" She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

" Morning? I need to get out tonight."

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it." He said. I was thinking I should at least tell him who I really am.

"I'm not neurotic."

"Yeah you are but it's cute so..."

"Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing." I said knowing that to Caroline this was a big thing for her.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt says as he begins to open the curtains. "No don't!" I shouted as he opens the curtains. I quickly run to the opposite wall and presses myself flat against it to avoid the light.

"What the hell?"

"Just close it, please."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Close it!"

-  
Later I found myself at the school walking down the hallway when I see Damon, I was going to pass on the message that Katherine wanted me to. Also I didn't want to pretend to be Caroline anymore so I will tell Matt Later. "Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon said turning around to face me. I gave out a smile "No one calls me Blondie" I said making my way over to him.

I stood in front of me and he said "Caroline, I always called you that" I used my new strength and pushed him against the locker hard. "My name is not Caroline, I'm her twin sister Kay-Lee" I said giving him a message. "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on"." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait..." Damon said grabbing hold of me but I turned around and gave I big push making him go flying down the hall. He looks up at me and I just left.

I went looking for Elena and Bonnie I found them talking to some one called Carter. "Guys, can we talk" I said and they both followed me to some were quiet.

"What is it Caroline" Elena asked as she and Bonnie was watching me. "It's me Kay-Lee, Caroline has asked me to pretend to be her for some reason and I am going out of my head with worrying that you guys will be mad at me as you are my best mates." I said.

Both Elena and Bonnie looked at me. Elena gave me a hug saying that it was OK. But Bonnie just walked off.

After I left Elena I was walking to head home when I smelt his wonderful smell. When I found out were it was coming from I saw someone was bleeding. I let out some tears as I wanted to go over there and feed as it making so hungry

"Hey, is everything okay?" The guy said and I looked at him. I let out a few more tears "I'm so sorry." I said. He just looked at me like I was crazy. "What...?" he said before he could finish I rushed over there using my strength to hold him down and bite him.  
-

I was crying next to body of the guy I just killed, I don't know what is happening to be. I looked up to see that Damon was making his way over to me. "He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" I said and I let out some more tears crying harder hoping that someone will be able to help me.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said. I looked up at him a bit happy knowing that someone can help me and tell me what is going on. "You can?" I said "Yeah, I have to." Damon said to me and I just looked at him. "What are you gonna do?" I said really wanting help. What ever has happened to would of happened to Caroline, I am happy that she is at my dad's house away from this.

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon said. My heart just went down. "Please don't! I don't want to die!" I said looking up at him

"Yeah, but you are already dead."

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!"

"Okay, okay." he said as embraces me and all of a sudden Stefan was pulling me away from Damon.

"Stefan!" Damon said looking at Stefan.

I looked around to see Elena was next to me or is it Katherine. I quickly mover away from her "Get away from me! You killed me!" I said trying to move away but she just grabbed me to stop me from moving. "No, no, no, no Kay-Lee! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." she said trying to example what is going on.

" No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" I said moving away from her again. She just turned to Stefan "Stefan, we've got to get her inside." She said thats when Stefan gentle held me trying to move me inside.

"It's okay Kay-Lee, come with me." Stefan said to me.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight" Stefan said.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Damon picks up something and rushes over to us but then Elena puts herself in front of me. "Damon, she's my friend." Elena said looking Damon in the eyes. I looked to see that Damon hesitates, while staring at Elena who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm letting the thing in his hand go.

"Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon said and he leaves just as Bonnie arrives Stefan tries to get me inside. "Kay-Lee?" she said looking at me, I could see her face falls. "No, you're not; you can't be" Bonnie said she moves forward to touch my hand and she pulls back with a gasp.

Stefan takes me away from the area to the bathroom inside the school. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of my face. I quickly start to wash the blood off my face as well. "She hates me! Bonnie hates me." I said

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." Stefan said. "Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on."

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!"

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?"

I looked towards the mirror to see that my face was changing again. "Why does this keeping happening to my face?!"

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Kay-Lee, Kay-Lee Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" he said I looked up to see his face has changed too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." I saw that his face is normal again.  
"It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try."

So I take a deep breath and my face goes back to normal.

"That's good"

"Why did Katherine do this to me?"

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." Stefan said pulling me into him and I just started crying.

Later I am at home after Stefan had just left I am sitting in my room just getting off the phone with Caroline.

"Caroline, I had to tell someone I can't keep lying anymore." I sai

"you haven't told Matt have you" She said raising her voice

"No, I haven't told him" I said

"keep it that way" she said hanging up. I let out a sigh. I am now a vampire and I still can't tell Matt but at least the others know.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my bedroom with Bonnie and Stefan we was waiting for Bonnie to find the right spell. While I was playing with the ring that Bonnie had brought around. It may not be a pretty right but it's gonna have to do so I can get out of this house.

"Now what?" I said looking towards Bonnie, she is still a bit mad at me for not telling her that I was not Caroline. "Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" Bonnie said.

I let out a sigh "I'm not gonna hurt anyone" I said looking her in the eye. We have been friends for years and I can't believe this is what she thinks of me.

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you" Bonnie said giving me the evil eye.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend" I said , I can't believe that she would do this to me. "I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." She said me.

I looked a her and just sighed placing the on the bed "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" I said looking at Bonnie while Stefan was watching on the other side of the room. "He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie said.

Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain letting he sun in so it was going onto the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them. "All done" Bonnie said.

Bonnie gives the ring to me and i take the ring then I place it on my finger were it will be till I died. " So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" I said looking towards Bonnie as nothing happened.

"Kay-Lee…" Stefan said warning me, I looked towards him and saw he was giving me a lot to be quiet. "I just want to make sure that worked" I said looking at him as Bonnie opens the curtains making the sunlight land on me "It worked" Bonnie said.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" I said pissed off at the moment but Bonnie just looks a Stefan "She's all yours" she said and she left.  
-

I found myself in the woods so that Stefan could help me with the blood lust I have been having. We was hunting in the woods. "So what I do when I see the rabbit?" I said as Stefan was giving me tips on how to hunt with animals.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan said standing in front of me. I never was the person to light to see people or animals die. "Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" I said.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Kay-lee, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me." Stefan said looking at me, we have not known each other for that long but we have became really close friends.

" No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And I have to tell him that I am not Caroline, to hope that their relationship will stay the same and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" I said giving him a smile.

We were at the party that Tyler was holding at his house, I was looking all over the place for Matt but I couldn't find him. I needed to tell him, ever tho Caroline going to had me for it, it needs to be done. I was with Stefan at night and we heard a noise "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Stefan said. I looked at him and nodded.

We both started to run and then I stopped wondering what we was running from. "Wait! What is it?!" I said turning to Stefan.

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan said. I got really scared, I just wanted to go home and be with my dad but no Caroline wants me her.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Someone said and we both turned around to see that Tyler was there. "What are you doing?" Stefan said.

Out of no were a werewolf rushes into me ,making me fall onto the floor, the werewolf is on top of me growling and trying to bite me. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him. "No!" Tyler said and the werewolf left.

I went into the grill later that night and saw Matt was sitting at one of the tables. I made my way over to him. "Matt" I said and he turned around looking towards me.

"What is it, Caroline" he said looking at me, he leaned forward to give me a kiss. I moved my head so that he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Matt, i'm not Caroline, its me Kay-lee . Caroline asked me to pretend to be her." I said letting out a sigh. He just looked at me "i thought you was my best mate Kay-lee" Matt said.

"Matt, I am your best mate. I am just doing what I am told" I said looking at him. He just looked at me "I expected this from Caroline but not from you" he said.

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's wants me to do this but I am feeling so down about this" I said looking at him. "I can't believe this is happening" Matt said

"i am so sorry Matt" I said.

"Just forget it, just forget all of it" he said.

"Matt, are you breaking up with Caroline"i said

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." he said and lefted "he hates me" I said to myself

When I was on the phone to Caroline she just yelled at me when I told her that Matt found out and how he is breaking up with her.

I was lying in my bed when I heard something, I sat up and saw "Elena" i said.

"wrong" she said

"Katherine"


	4. Chapter 4

Today I woke up early as mum wanted to talk to me about Caroline and why she left. I was sitting in the living room with mum sitting across from me. "Why did she call you Kay-lee and asked you to switch with her" Mother said looking towards me. I just let out a sigh.

"I don't know mum Caroline just called me and asked me to do this, I said no but you know Caroline won't take no for an answer, if you wanna know ring her,i don't have all the answers" I said. I just got up and left as I'm going over to Elena's House.

When I got to Elena she was sitting outside on the phone to someone. I remember what Katherine told me to do, if I didn't help her she was going to hurt mum and Caroline. "Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." Elena said before putting the phone down.

I made my way over to her and sat down, I had a bag of chips in my hand and was slowly eating them. "Is that Stefan?" I said making Elena look at me.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena said.

"I'm sure he's fine" I said giving her a look. I started eating some more chips and god eating so much food is helping so much with the blood lust "God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." I said placing the bowl on the table next to me.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said, I knew this was a chance that Katherine told me about I need to do this as she will hurt Caroline if I don't. "Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." I said.

"He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there."

I was sitting in the living room with Elena and she wanted to leave to go to see Stefan. "Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena said.

"You want to leave?" I said.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena"

"Damon's got it under control here"

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend."

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?"

"How about I drive you?"

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks".

Later I was driving Elena to the boarding house. I was scared that Elena and Stefan will hate me when they find out as Elena is my best mate. But I have come close to Stefan as he been helping me, I see him as a brother I never had.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena said.

"Here we come, to the rescue." I said.

"Why are you being so snippy?"

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil."

"Okay Kay-lee."

"Sorry." I said but all of a sudden the car stopped as a tire bursts. "Oh Crap"

We was standing outside the car waiting for the tow truck to come and get us.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elena said.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." I said

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna."

"No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice."

"Can we just walk from here?"

"I can't just leave my car"

"We'll come back for it."

"Just give me a minute, Elena"

"Kay-lee, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?"

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?"

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset?"

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying."

Later I was in the grill I just heard Stefan and Elena break up. I am feeling so horrible right now. I made my way over to Stefan.

"Hey" I said taking a seat next to him.

–

I am in my bedroom just coming back from speeding time with Stefan and I was smiling for the first time in a while. I always get this feeling when I am around him and I don't know what it is.


	5. Anthors Notes

Hello sorry this is not an update but i am working on it now?

I was worrying who would you want Kay-lee's love interest be?

Please Comment?


	6. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about what happened last night when Stefan told me about the werewolf curse, and how one bite could kill us. When he told me that the Lockwood's had this curse I felt sorry for Tyler. He has always been one of my good friends when I lived with mum and Caroline.

I heard some noise coming from down stairs, so I made my way down. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my mum lifting boxes.

"Are you off today?" I said and she looked up at me standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today. Caroline was the one who signed me up." She said.

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale."

"No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter."

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?"

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"Well be warned, I'm in a mood."

"Goody for me. What was Elena doing here so late last night?"

"Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch."

"Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine."

"It's just lately you seem different."

"I'm not different, I'm fine."

"I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?"

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Caroline was always your favorite, That's why I went to go and live with dad. Let's not push our luck, okay?"

Later I was with Elena painting on of the tables, I was talking about my mum of what happened this morning. "So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." I said.

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena said as she was to busy looking at Stefan. "Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" I said.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." I said

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…"

"Just what?" I said

"I just thought that we were stronger than that."

I was looking for Elena later that day and I found her sitting on her own. I started to feel bad about what I did so Katherine would not hurt my family.

"You okay?" I said

"No." Elena said

"You know, maybe it's for the best." I said

"It's not for the best, Kay-lee. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." She said.

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." I said looking to see my mum on the phone talking to someone leaving. "Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" I said making my way over to my mother.

"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it." I heard my mother said as I walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" I said

"Nothing. I just have something" Mum said.

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes."

"It's important"

"It always is"

"I'm sorry." Mum said and she walked away.

After I heard the noise me and Elena ran into the woods, following the sound. We arrived at a clearing in the woods and I stopped looking around.

"What is it?" Elena said.

"They've been here." I said as I bend down seeing a plant that had blood on it. "What?" Elena said but before I got to tell her Mason Lockwood came towards us.

"What are you two doing out here?" He said to us as I stood up to face him.

"Have you seen Stefan?" said looking towards him.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too." He said.

"Where are they?" Elena asked him.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." he said but then looked towards me "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." he added.

Elena goes toward him but he catches he and strangles her from behind. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." he said

"I can take you" I said

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. I do." I said the i rush over him and I catch him, then I push him against a tree. "I told you" I kick him in the leg, then throw him on the floor and kick him on the stomach with all my strength. Then I throw against the tree making him fall on the floor.

"Come on"

We found my mum in the end trying to kill Damon and Stefan. I could believe that she wanted to die after finding out what I am now. But being a vampire has made me feel better about myself more than anything. I was sitting in the living room of the boarding house when Elena come in and sits next to me.

"You want me to take you home?" She said.

"I can't go home." I said

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Kay-lee, you can talk to me."

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her."

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

"Caroline, she threatened Caroline and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her.

"And you should be. Kay-lee, we all should be."

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?"

"That's the million dollar question."


	7. Chapter 6

I was making my way down the the basement of the Salvatore's Boarding house. I look to see my mum was lying on her cot. I made my way into the room with a tray full of food as Damon told me she has not been eating. "You didn't eat much." I said but she just kept quiet and sat up "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." I added. She didn't move or look at me. "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?"

"Yes. So please, go." she said.

"As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." I said as I walked out the door

"Are you… Are you really dead?" she said

"Yes and no."

"How is it possible?" she said but I just closed the door and left.  
...

Later when I went down the the basement I was sitting next to my and be was talking for the first time. It was great talking to her again.

"So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink." I said

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" She said

"Liz: And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?"

"I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic."

"I don't want this for you."

"I know. But when life gives you lemons…"

"Damon's home."

"You could hear that?"

-  
Bonnie is quickly walking to the front door. As I was going out of the basement from talking to my mother.

"Hey!" I said and Bonnie stoops looking at me.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie said

"I'm gonna take her home tonight."

"Kay-lee… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go."

"Did you find the moonstone thing?"

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?"

"Yeah."

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?"

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?"

"I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go."

"Well, I can come with you."

"No, it's okay." she said and I felt really hurt by that and it show in my face. "Sure." Bonnie adds.

-  
I was sitting with mother and we was talking about what had happened today.

"So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out." I said

"It's just that you've become this person…." she said

"Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along..."

"This strong, this confident person."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

" We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me."

"Me too."

"I know."

"I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them." I said then I looked into her eye to compel her "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire."

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world." I said as tears fell down my face.

After I had took my mum home I made my way over to the grill and sat at one of the tables. As I was sitting there I justed wanted my mother to like me as much as she like Caroline. I looked up as I felt someone sit in front of me.

When I looked up I saw Matt, this is the first time that I seen him sight what had happen. "Hey Kay-lee" he said. I gave him a little smile. As we talked that night we was slowly getting our friendship back on track.


	8. Chapter 7

After I had told them about Katherine they said how Damon killed Mason and she got back at them using Jenna. I was sitting in the boarding house when the front doorbell goes off. I quickly man my way over to the door as I see no one else is around.

When I opened there stood Bonnie "Hey, come on in." I said as she stepped into the house. "I got Stefan's message." she said, just as Stefan came around the corner. "Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." he said.

We all make our way into the living room to see Damon and Alaric talking, also when you looked at the table next to them there was all different kind of weapons that could kill a vampire. "What's going on?" Bonnie said looking confused, just as she says this Jeremy came into the room. "We're gonna kill Katherine." he said as he walked over to where Stefan and Damon stood.

"I can explain." Stefan said as he looked around to all of us. After he had explained that they was going to kill Katherine. We was all watching Alaric showing us how the weapons work. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." he said. We all just looked at him. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." he added.

-  
It was time for the ball that night and I was standing on my own watching Tyler, Matt with two girls that I don't like very much. Caroline had asked me to keep an eye on Matt. As I was watching Matt he stops and looks at me. I gave him a smile then he left with them.

My phone made a beep and I looked to see that I have received a text from Jeremy telling me that it's my turn. I was walking in an empty part of the manor and I was going to open a door but Katherine appears in front of me. She grabs my wrist the pushes me against the wall hard.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine said

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?"

"I don't know...nothing."

She starts to strangles me hard so I couldn't breath. "Don't lie to me, Kay-lee. They're up to something, what is it?" she said.

"I..." I tired to speck but nothing came out as she was strangling me hard. "Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you." I added

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it."

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"up stairs"

-  
After I left Katherine with Stefan and Damon I made my way downstairs when I heard something. I ran into the room the noise was coming from to find Matt and Tyler in a fight.

"What is going on? Stop!" I said and I put myself in between them. I push Matt and he falls on the floor only to get up again and rush at Tyler but I stop him.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt shouted

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler said

"Let me go!" Matt said as I looked at him. I knew something was wrong so I push him making him go back, then I elbows him hard in the face making him fall to the floor unconscious. "Matt?" I said as I was worried about what I had just done.

"How did you...?" Tyler said looking at me confused. "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah said. I turned around to see her coming at Tyler with a knife "Tyler, look out!" I shouted making him turn around but it was to late.

Sarah drives the paper knife into Tyler chest making him push her away but as she falls back she hits her dead on the desk hard. She falls on the floor and I could tell she was dead as she had no heart beat anymore.

Tyler quickly rushes over to Sarah shouting. "No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" he said but then he grabs his head and screams.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" I said.

"Get away!"

"What's happening?!" I said and he looks up at me. I let out a gasp as his eyes change to amber.

-  
Later I found myself explaining to Carol what happened to Sarah, but I change it so that they would not know the truth.

"Matt and I were fighting, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing." I said.

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident." Carol said as Tyler came into the room. "Mom, the sheriff's here." he said.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." She said and leaves to room. Leaving just me and Tyler alone.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." I said

"What are you doing?" he said.

" I'm fixing a very bad situation."

"Why? I did this. I killed her."

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…"

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means."

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do."

"No, you don't, Kay-lee."

"Has your wound healed?" I said making him check were Sarah stabbed him early to see that it was complete healed

"How did you...?"

–

I was lying onmy bed just looking at the ceiling hoping that when Caroline comes back that everything will not change.


	9. Chapter 8

I was in my bedroom getting ready for school while telling Damon what happened last night with Matt, Tyler and Sarah. "So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." I said

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon said.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool."

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?"

"Well, no."

" And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where is your mom?"

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights."

"Oh."

"Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?"

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him."

"He's got to know something."

"Alright, I'll ask him."

" No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" he said as he grabbed hold of me.

"I understand. I'm late for school."

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon says and we both leave going different ways.

Later that morning I found myself standing in the hallway looking at the pictures of Sarah that was on the lockers. As I was looking Tyler came over to me.

"Kay-lee." he said.

"Hey! How are you doing?" I said

"Not good."

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah."

"How did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me. How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you."

"That's not what I am talking about."

" Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself." I said and I quickly walked away.

Later I was walking outside of school trying to find Elena as she has gone missing when I say Tyler playing basketball with some guys but as he looks up he sees me making his way over.

"Hey. Um… are you okay?" I said.

"You lied to me earlier. Why?" he said

"Look, Tyler… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic."

"You're lying."

"Nope but I'm late." I said and as I was about to walk away Tyler grabs me by the arm. So I quickly twist his and throw him onto the floor.

"How did you… you're stronger than me?" he said as he got up

"Please, that was nothing."

"Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this."

"I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable."

It was after school and I was making my way into the house. "Mom?" I said but I had a feeling that someone was here. So i walks farther into the house only yo turn back around to see Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I know" he said.

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award."

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?"

"No."

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth."

"Tyler…"

"You're a werewolf. Say it!" When he said that I started to laugh. "Stop lying!" he said as he pushed up up against the wall.

"I'm not lying!" I said.

"Say it!"

I quickly use my speed and push him against the wall, I let my fangs come out. I throw him on the floor. "I'm not a werewolf, okay?" I said looking down at him.

Later we was both sitting in the living room as I brought a bottle and two glasses with me into the room. "You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff." I said

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire." he said.

"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened."

"I have that. How can you be a vampire?"

"How can you be a werewolf?"

"Who else is like you?"

"Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?"

"Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town."

"Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand."

"I know."

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler."

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared."

" Tyler… No... it's."


	10. Chapter 9

Elena called me this morning asking to meet her at the tomb where Katherine is being held. She asked me to cover for her so Stefan or Damon so they would not find her. I did not think this was a good idea.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena said.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar" I said.

"And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this."

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit."

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me."

"Kay-lee, as my friend, do you promise or not?"

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise."

"Okay."

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?"

"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." Elena says as we go under the church ruins and we stop in front of the tombs door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him."

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Kay-lee. Please." She said looking at me, I just let out a sign and move the door.

"Katherine?"

I was at school thinking of a away of getting Stefan to stop looking for Elena. I was sitting on a bench outside when I saw Stefan walking towards his car. "Stefan!" I said as I quickly make my way over to him.

"Hey" he said

"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?"

"Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her."

"Ditch her."

"I'm kind of worried about her."

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later."

"Uh, talk about what?"

"I might have done something."

"What did you do?"

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire." I said

Later I was at the Mystic Grill with Stefan sitting at one of the tables while I was eating. "Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way." I said eating some more.

"Yeah, what else did you say to him?" he said

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?"

"Yes Kay-lee. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…"

"But you're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"No, of course not. He would kill you."

"Always looking out for me." I said giving him a smile.

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me."

"Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi."

"I… you have a friend?"

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Kay-lee."

"No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her."

"I will, some other time. I got to go." he said and goes to stand up.

"Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it."

"Okay, now I'm leaving." Stefan said.

"Wait…!"

"No, no, no, Kay-lee, you have two seconds to come clean."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you."

"Kay-lee! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?"

"She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger."

"Put herself in danger where? What do you…? She's with Damon isn't she?"

" Ew, no.2

"Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is."

"Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is." I said and he just looks at me then leaves.

Later I was at the boarding house in need to talk to Stefan so I could say sorry for what I did. I knocked on the door and Stefan opened it.

"Hey" I said "I'm sorry for what I did its just Elena is my best friend but so are you" I gave him a smile. He moved aside and let me in.


	11. Chapter 10

I was at school watching Matt walk away from me, we still have not sorted out our friends ship but I just don't know what to do. As I was watching I heard Tyler come up behind me "You realize there's almost a full moon?" I said turning around to face him.

"Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?" he said

"Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"I have a plan."

"Well…?"

"Kind of private."

"I'm student council vice president, head of the prom commitee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?" I said giving him a smirk.

Tyler and I were walking through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar.

"Matt's bumming pretty hard." Tyler said

"I know. It's better this way." I said

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You can't be honest with him."

"It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it."

"Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I know that this is the old Lockwood property."

"Watch your step." Tyler said as I follow behind him. Tyler turns on a flashlight as they enter the Cellar and moves the beam of light around the room. "I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way." he added, Tyler heads deeper into the Cellar with me following behind him.

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" I said

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these."

Tyler shines the beam of light at a part of the cave. I walk into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed. Three deep scratches run across the wall. "Whoa. They look old." I said

Tyler shines the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains. "And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold." Tyler said. Tyler grabs the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing me how resistant they are.

"I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons." He said

Me and Tyler proceed to glance around the cave. I walk forward and spots something in a nook. "What's this?" I said. I grab an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Tyler.

"I have no idea." Tyler said. I unwrap the cloth around what appears to be a journal. I takes it out of the cloth and hand it to Tyler.

"Was it Mason's?" I said

Tyler takes the journal from me and flips through the pages. He stops at a page and begins to read out loud from it. "August 31 - My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?" Tyler flips further back into the journal and glances up at me.

"He chronicled everything. The full moon is tonight"

"Well, does he say what happened?" I said. Tyler flips the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slides it out of its place and holds it in his hand, looking at it and then up at me.

We made our way to my house so that me could look at the memory card. Me and Tyler are sitting on a couch in the living room. Tyler has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flash drive. A video starts to play.

"It's September 15 - 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse" Mason said on the video.

"He taped his first transformation." Tyler said as he pauses the video and looks at me.

"Um... There's nothing." I said looking in the journal but came up with that date. "September 16th, he - he wrote about everything the next day." I added

Tyler fast forwards through the video as i read aloud from the journal. "I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers. Like for mountain climbing?"

"Retractable cables." Tyler says. He slows down the tape to a part where Mason is drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle. Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground. "What's he doing?" he said.

"It's... wolfsbane." I said reading out loud again "I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…" Then I heard a scream, I look at the video to see Mason begins to scream in pain, pulling at the cables holding him. i puts a hand up to my mouth in shock, but I continue reading as Tyler watches the video play out.

"I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it" I said. On the video, Mason has fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. Mason cries and yells for help.

"How long is it?" I said

"We're three hours in."

Tyler starts to fast forward the video. "Four hours." he said as he continues to fast forward the video. "Five hours. How long does this last?" he added

I flip through the pages again, but doesn't respond. Tyler continues watching the video. Mason's body begins to contort and he yells even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. He gets up, his eyes filled with tears.

"I can't - I can't do that. Kay-lee, whatever that was, I can't go through that." he said and I leaned forward wiping his tears away.

"You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore." I said placing the book on the table.

"Why? What did you read?" Tyler said

"There's a… a reason it's called a "curse", Tyler." I said. Tyler takes the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud.

"Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life" he read. Tyler laughs humorlessly, shuts the diary, slams it down on the table, and sits back down on the couch. I approach him.

"But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time." I said. Tyler takes a glass of alcohol and drains it in one gulp.

"So, if you can just get through this first time, then…" I said

"Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care? We've never been friends before."

"That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I -"

"We've never been close. Not like this."

"I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it." I said taking a seat on the chair next to Tyler. "I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone." I said

Tyler nods, understanding. Suddenly, the door bell rings. They both glance at the door. I get up to answer it.

"I gotta..." I said. I walk to the door and see Matt standing outside, looking nervous. I open the front door.

"Matt." I said.

"I know I should have called. I'm sorry." Matt said. I step out onto the porch and shuts the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I said

"I don't know, but I was driving home from work and I just - I kinda found myself here." he said

"Well, are you okay? I - I've been worried about you." I said

"I miss my best mate more than anything" he said.

" Matt, I..." I said but Suddenly, Tyler opens the front door. Matt and Tyler exchange looks.

"Hey." Matt said

"Hey." Tyler said

After that Matt just left and Tyler, then I went back into the house.


	12. Chapter 11

I found myself at the Lockwood's property in the old tomb with Tyler as he was getting ready for tonight. I was watching Tyler changing the chains.

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual." I said

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." he said

"Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it." I said and give him the wolfsbane. When he touches it burns his skin making him gasp in pain pulling back.

"I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." he said as I put the wolfsbane into the water.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"Still human." he said and he starts to take off his shirt "Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?" I said

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." he says which make me blush so I turned around.

Tyler has the chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave. "What time is it?" he said.

"Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?" I said

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex."

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?"

"A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less." he said, he tries to sit down next to me but he can't because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I said

"Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." Tyler said. He drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomitting on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs.I gets closer to him

"Tyler…" I said as I go to touch him.

"No."

"Shhh…"

"Don't! Don't!"

-  
Tyler is in writhing in pain and he tries to removes the chain, but I try to comfort him hoping that it will help. "Hey. Tyler. Tyler." I said

"I'm burning up. It burns!"

"I know. Just breathe through this, okay?"

"I'm trying. You should go. You should leave."

"Not yet."

"It hurts. It hurts."

Tyler is on the floor with me next to him I could see that he was in a lot of pain and I justed wanted to help. "I want to help but I don't know what to do." I said

"There's nothing you can do." he said, he screams out in pain as some of his bones started to break into shape. "Get out!"

" No!"

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you."

"No! No." I said and I pull him towards me taking him in my arms.

Tyler is still on the floor, laying quietly and is eyes are closed. I still have him in my arms "It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?" I said. He screams in pain and I try to help but it's not working

"Leave!" he said

" No."

"Just go, please!"

"No, not yet."

"Just go!"

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." I said. Suddenly he screams and his bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. I move away from him and he gets up to look everywhere around him.

I close the gate. And Tyler rushes over to her as he has removed his chains. I let out a sob just watching him in pain. Tyler's transformation is over because He's a wolf. I gets up when I don't hear anything, but suddenly Tyler tries to break the door. I quick run out of the room.

Later that morning I made my way back to the Tomb to see if Tyler is back to being human. I go into the cellar to see that Tyler is human again and he's laying on the floor, naked. I blush a little but went over to him.

"Tyler?" I said

"Kay-Lee" he said

"Tyler." I said as I rush over to him placing his jacket on him. "You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay."

"No, I'm not." he said and I pulled him into a hug.


End file.
